True As Steel
by Kohaku Kawa
Summary: A collection of Wolfder oneshots. I really love the dynamic of them together. (I should probably make it clear that I only ship this pairing if they ages are much closer or if it's a slow burn relationship way in the future when Cinder's over 18)
1. Touch

**I've had the idea for this fic in my head for awhile. I hope that you like it. Let me know know what you think either way!**

Cinder always felt that she shouldn't touch him. It seemed wrong when she had so much ability to control him.

But just a few months into war it changed. They changed. She was no longer controlling Wolf, it was more like shielding him. But in a way he was shielding her too. They became each other's eyes, seeing attacks from behind through the other. They moved together as one and her combat experience increased exponentially as his years of soldier's training seeped across their bond. Wolf moved and attacked freely as he chose, Cinder's bioelectricity doing little more than shielding him from other's control and linking them to fight as one.

Now that he was her comrade at war it didn't feel so odd to touch. They fell naturally to casual touches. His hand on her shoulder as they passed. Her leaning against him in the rare instances of relaxation.

It didn't bother Scarlet at all but Cinder knew Kai was jealous. She toned it down but didn't worry about it too much. She loved Kai and had told him that. The idea of her and Wolf was so foreign that she couldn't take Kai's jealousy seriously, even though she promised him she did when he had to return to the Commonwealth a year into the war.

Wolf's touch was a support, a bright spot in the darkness of war. It was the same as clasping Thorne's hand before he left to take flight, falling asleep against Scarlet at meals, her arm around Cress' shoulders as they read reports of casualties. It was the same but it was different because Wolf was always there. They fought on the frontlines together and came back exhausted together and ate together. She always knew just where he was, their bioelectricity so entangled that she automatically held him in her shield if he was anywhere near her.

When Scarlet died she held him all night. He was too tired for tears and she was unable to cry and they just sat in stunned pain in each other's arms. Against her own sadness she felt Wolf's grief like a knife in her chest.

After that the touch was necessary. Their hands found each other every morning and stayed clasped through meals and meetings and even through most of the fighting, only letting go at night. Until she finally asked him to stay with her at night. They only slept, or lay awake. People assumed but she was beyond caring about assumptions.

The first nights she wiped his tears away but after that she just let them silently soak into her hair. She gathered strength from his arms around her in the nights used it in the following days.

After a year that seemed to last ten the war was over. Winter took the throne with Jacin by her side. Kai came back for treaties and talks. There was too much distance between them though. It was the months and scars that separated them more than the assumptions.

Neither she nor Wolf knew where to go next. They just knew that they wanted to be together. Winter convinced them to stay at the palace and they grudgingly accepted. When they couldn't sleep from the memories they would go sit on the roof and watch the stars and Earth in the sky.

Months after the war had ended and she started allowing herself to think of other things, the roof was where Cinder first kissed him. His lips against hers were an entirely different kind of touch. Yet after just one kiss Cinder already knew it was a touch she wanted for the rest of her life.


	2. Smile

**I'm finally updating with a new chapter! This one follows"Touch" but I don't think all of them will be in the same timeline/au.**

 **If you like it or would like to offer feedback on how it could be better please leave a review!**

No one saw Cinder smile anymore. She always had a kind look for Winter and there was a special smirk she shared with Jacin, but since the war she rarely smiled. She had a reputation among the dignitaries and palace staff of being surly. Around Wolf she was mostly tired and glad she didn't have to worry about appearances.

* * *

Cinder entered their room and collapsed dramatically against Wolf where he sat on their bed. Wolf shifted and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Pulling her against his side, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Rough meeting?" He asked.

Cinder groaned. "Next time they make you leave the room I'm leaving too, diplomacy be damned."

"Stars forbid we be apart for a few hours." Wolf said with a grin.

Cinder sighed deeply and nestled her head against Wolf's shoulder. Wolf's brow furrowed as he stroked her back. Usually he went to every political meeting that Cinder was expected to attend (even though Winter was Queen) under the excuse of being security. At today's meeting though, the President of the Americas had been obviously uneasy from the start and finally asked if the Lupine soldiers could be dismissed. From where he he stood behind Cinder, Wolf had seen she was about to object from the tightening of her shoulders. Winter had taken Cinder's hand under the table though and Cinder had said nothing as Winter asked Wolf and the other soldiers to leave.

"How do they expect any lupine soldiers to be reformed when they continuously treat you like monsters?" Cinder whispered against his neck.

Wolf continued to stroke her back and said. "You shouldn't worry about that. Winter and Jacin are doing a lot to help and it's getting better. You don't have to fix every problem Cinder."

She leaned into his touch as he spoke and then pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I worry about it because it affects people I care about. Like you."

Cinder emphasized the last and fixed him with a daring stare though Wolf wasn't quite sure what the dare was. To keep arguing with her? To make her say what she felt for him? Wolf was pretty sure he knew how she felt; but was Cinder as aware of his own feelings as he thought?

Wolf sighed. "I know, you always fight for the ones you care about. That's why I love you."

Cinder's eyes flicked and Wolf knew she was checking for the orange light of her lie detector. She blinked and stared at him.

"I didn't think you could." She said quietly.

Wolf looked down. The pain of losing Scarlet was still close, he thought it probably always would be. The pain fit into his heart comfortably though. A part of his past nestled at his core and yet leaving room for a future. When he looked back up Cinder was still watching him.

"Well, I do." He said.

Cinder searched his face briefly and then pulled him in for a kiss. Wolf wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him and kissing her back. Cinder's kisses were one of the only soft things left about her. Her lips brushed his own, pressed against his cheek and his temple. Cinder held his head in her hands and pressed her forehead against his own.

"I think I love you too." She whispered.

"I'm glad." Wolf grinned. He said it with a tone that meant 'I know.'

Cinder gave a quiet laugh and went back to kissing him. Her right hand in his hair, her let arm around his shoulder, holding him as tightly as he held her.

As long as they were together, they were never letting go.

* * *

No one saw Cinder smile anymore, but when they kissed Wolf almost always felt her smile against his lips.


End file.
